Pups Save the Trick-or-Treaters
- French= - Hebrew= }} | imagecaption = Title card featuring Marshall, Mayor Goodway and Alex | imagewidth = 210 | airdate = October 8, 2018 November 23, 2018 January 12, 2019 March 9, 2019 May 29, 2019 | writer = Louise Moon | director = Charles E. Bastien | previous = "Pups and the Mystery of the Driverless Snow Cat" | next = "Pups Save an Out of Control Mini Patrol"}} "Pups Save the Trick-or-Treaters" is the first segment of the 16th episode in Season 5 of ''PAW Patrol''. It's Halloween in Adventure Bay, and a mysterious kid in a giant spider costume is taking all the treats from the trick-or-treaters. *Ryder *Marshall *Rubble *Chase *Rocky *Zuma *Skye *Mayor Goodway *Julia Goodway *Chickaletta *Mayor Humdinger *Kitten Catastrophe Crew *Mr. Porter *Alex Porter It's Halloween time in Adventure Bay, and the pups are wearing different costumes. Chase is a cowboy, Rubble is a knight, Zuma is a sailor, Skye is a scarecrow and Rocky is a train Conductor. They were admiring their costumes when Ryder scared them into a pile of pumpkins with the skeleton costume he is wearing. Skye discovered that after Ryder removed his mask. Rubble gets excited because Adventure Bay's Halloween Party is tonight and Ryder says that Marshall is helping set it up. At City Hall, Mayor Goodway is getting ready for the big party with Marshall's help, during when his cannons were still active, he creates a large, sticky, orange spider web, which Goodway likes. However, when Mayor Humdinger and his kittens show up, Goodway is quick to tell him off with how the treats are for the kids only. Because of this, Humdinger plans to ruin Halloween for Adventure Bay. That night, as the kids are trick-or-treating with Mr. Porter and his grandson, Humdinger and his kittens are disguised as a large spider robot, and are quick to suck up all the candy provided by the adults of the houses they visit. Fearful there won't be any candy left for them, Alex pleads to his grandfather to call the PAW Patrol. Getting the call for help from the children and Mr. Porter, Ryder summons the pups to the Lookout. After briefing them and requesting Chase and Marshall's help, the team set off to capture the spider-bot. They catch up just as Humdinger has hit City Hall for all its candy. Once Marshall exposes Humdinger using his EMT gear's x-ray screen, Humdinger attempts to escape, but is caught in the web that Marshall made earlier. Soon, the Eagle appears overhead, and realizing that it might believe Humdinger's spider to be the real deal, the kittens flee, while Ryder requests Skye and Rubble for additional support. When they arrive, Skye scares off the Eagle by ringing City Hall's bell, while Rubble prepares to help Humdinger's robot spider off the web. Before he can, Humdinger spots one last piece of candy and sucks it up, but this proves to be one piece too many for his spider-bot to hold, and the bag containing all the stolen candy bursts, scattering it everywhere, much to Humdinger's disbelief and frustration. Goodway tells Humdinger that trick-or-treating is for kids only and not adults. As punishment for his actions, Humdinger is forced to hand out candy to the kids when they arrive at City Hall for the party, with Goodway making sure he does it, while everyone shares a shout of "Happy Halloween!". *Use his megaphone, cones, and net to get the spider under control. *Use his x-ray screen to find out who's inside the costume. *Get into her scarecrow costume, fly to town square, and scare away the eagle. *Use his crane to unstick a giant spider from a marshmallow web. *Distract the eagle until Skye gets to town square. Category:Episodes Category:Season 5 Episodes Category:Pups Save the Trick-or-Treaters' Pages Category:Half Episodes (S5) Category:2018 Episodes Category:Marshall is on the title card Category:Mayor Goodway is on the title card Category:Alex is on the title card Category:Written by Louise Moon (S5) Category:Chase is a first responder (S5) Category:Marshall is a first responder (S5) Category:Skye is a backup responder (S5) Category:Rubble is a backup responder (S5) Category:Chase is a backup responder (S5) Category:Seasonal Episodes Category:Nighttime Episodes Category:Mr. Porter calls the PAW Patrol